Science Time with P
Genders or some shit Kage is supermale. Alas, the log for this epiphany is buried beneath millions of bytes. IQ Increase lovely annelid (1:08:33 AM): *mumbles something about science and people becoming dumber being an illusion* cmdrpinstripes (1:08:44 AM): WHAT WAS THAT P 8D cmdrpinstripes (1:08:49 AM): I DO SO EVER LOVE YOUR INSIGHT cmdrpinstripes (1:08:51 AM): 8D lovely annelid (1:08:53 AM): well lovely annelid (1:08:54 AM): just. schunobi (1:09:06 AM): SCIENCE TIME WITH P! lovely annelid (1:09:10 AM): ... scientists have actually examined the question of "is humanity becoming dumber" cmdrpinstripes (1:09:12 AM): /excitedly sits down Sletia16 (1:09:21 AM): Noooo starscream! naimelhen (1:09:23 AM): P'S SCIENCE CORNER! cmdrpinstripes (1:09:24 AM): /nodnodnod Sletia16 (1:09:25 AM): /flails lovely annelid (1:09:28 AM): XD Sletia16 (1:09:41 AM): damnit I didnt even get to meet him :< Uber Technology (1:09:57 AM): SCIENCE TIME WITH P!? lovely annelid (1:09:59 AM): Okay, so basically, when people look for other people to reproduce with, there's a general... uh, let's say most people are 5s on a scale of one to ten in terms of intelligence, looks, personality, etc. Uber Technology (1:10:11 AM): uh-huh Uber Technology (1:10:12 AM): uh-huh lovely annelid (1:10:24 AM): People generally try to go one rank up from themselves. People try to get better looking, smarter mates than themselves. Uber Technology (1:10:26 AM): kage's a 10 in all of them right lovely annelid (1:10:35 AM): he's minus a billion Uber Technology (1:10:44 AM): even in looks?????? lovely annelid (1:10:46 AM): So basically, what scientists have found is that lovely annelid (1:11:11 AM): The people at the extremes, the 1s and the 10s, don't tend to reproduce a lot. lovely annelid (1:11:26 AM): The 5s reproduce a lot. But they always try to have famblies with 6s. each atom sings (1:11:35 AM): whoaaaaaa lovely annelid (1:11:39 AM): So there's actually a subtle trend in the general population's IQ upwards. lovely annelid (1:12:12 AM): And given the mixing of bloodlines, given how easily people can travel, and the gradual reduction of overt racism, there's now more choices for people. lovely annelid (1:12:22 AM): So that trend is predicted to continue, and then to actually speed up a little. lovely annelid (1:12:40 AM): So humanity, as a whole, is becoming slightly smarter and has been. lovely annelid (1:12:42 AM): ... *jazz hands* Uber Technology (1:12:46 AM): ... Uber Technology (1:12:48 AM): /applause... each atom sings (1:12:50 AM): ..... each atom sings (1:12:51 AM): /slow clap cmdrpinstripes (1:12:53 AM): 8D cmdrpinstripes (1:12:58 AM): /CLAPS ENTHUSIASTICALLY Walrii lovely annelid (1:19:44 AM): Walrii are pretty amazing creatures. They're part of the family pinneped, which means flipper-foot. They're one of the most intelligent species on the planet and they have highly complex social cues and rituals. Uber Technology (1:19:50 AM): OH FUCK YES lovely annelid (1:20:10 AM): Walruses will actually defend seals not of their own species from danger, because their sense of empathy is so finely attuned. Sletia16 (1:20:29 AM): flipper foot. that is so cute Uber Technology (1:20:36 AM): /stares intently lovely annelid (1:20:40 AM): They also have extremely strong rules for joining their "beaches". Walruses dine on mussells and fish, and do not consume red meat. lovely annelid (1:20:42 AM): But. lovely annelid (1:20:46 AM): Some walruses do. Uber Technology (1:20:49 AM): !!! Uber Technology (1:20:50 AM): cannibals? lovely annelid (1:21:03 AM): They will attack and kill other walruses, weaker, smaller seals and pinnipeds, birds, etc. lovely annelid (1:21:13 AM): Constantly eating red meat stains their tusks red. Uber Technology (1:21:27 AM): so you can tell when one's a threat to you? lovely annelid (1:21:28 AM): Other walruses will have nothing to do with red-stained walrsus and will evict them from the clans. Uber Technology (1:21:44 AM): ohhh\ Sletia16 (1:22:03 AM): where do you get all this stuff? Uber Technology (1:22:07 AM): p knows everything. cmdrpinstripes (1:22:12 AM): it's truth lovely annelid (1:22:14 AM): They can't sleep with other walruses, feed with them, spend time or mate with them and are regarded as dangers. That's why you occasionally see a walrus swimming alone in the ocean with red-stained tusks. Blood ivory, it's called. Chimera lovely annelid: (11:16:42 PM) OKAY TELEVISION SHOW IF A MOTHER IS O- BLOOD TYPE HER CHILD CANNOT BE AB+. lovely annelid: (11:16:47 PM) It if physically fucking impossible. Christ. time held me: (11:16:56 PM) Adopted! lovely annelid: (11:17:03 PM) I concede your point! time held me: (11:17:07 PM) Or she could be a chimera! lovely annelid: (11:17:11 PM) That, too! kadabralin: (11:17:15 PM) oh shit chimera time held me: (11:17:15 PM) SCIENCE! lovely annelid: (11:17:19 PM) SCIENCE! kadabralin: (11:17:30 PM) welcome to science chat Jess travelistaa: (11:17:35 PM) hiya 8D SucrePluie: (11:17:40 PM) o/ kadabralin: (11:17:45 PM) Please take a seat while Kuruma and P inform us all travelistaa: (11:17:54 PM) /sits on Jaydepuff: (11:17:56 PM) '''Oh hi Jess! '''lovely annelid: (11:17:57 PM) Kuruma, shall we teach them about chimeras? travelistaa: (11:18:00 PM) Hi! schunobi: (11:18:01 PM) will there be a quiz? travelistaa: (11:18:02 PM) ...wait. YOU kadabralin: (11:18:08 PM) and i almost brak my neck by falling backwards and catching my hair on a shelf lovely annelid: (11:18:21 PM) i, too, sometimes brak my neck. daishutian: (11:18:24 PM) at least you didn't almost break your neck time held me: (11:18:25 PM) Chimeras are what happen when you cannibalize a fraternal twin in the womb! kadabralin: (11:18:26 PM) lmaoooo daishutian: (11:18:30 PM) that would suck a whole lot more daishutian: (11:18:50 PM) oh lovely annelid: (11:18:55 PM) So you can have different DNA for different major bodily organs. kadabralin: (11:18:59 PM) oh shit cannibalization inside thewomb kadabralin: (11:19:06 PM) OH kadabralin: (11:19:08 PM) I KNOW ABOUT THAT daishutian: (11:19:11 PM) I saw that on House and CSI kadabralin: (11:19:14 PM) I learned that in biology lovely annelid: (11:19:16 PM) Some chimeras have one set of DNA for their blood, another set for their skin, another for their saliva. schunobi: (11:19:31 PM) jason told me about it after watching a documentary on it daishutian: (11:19:32 PM) and for sperm? schunobi: (11:19:36 PM) it's creepy stuff time held me: (11:19:36 PM) So the O- mother might have ova with A+ or B+ blood type. lovely annelid: (11:19:45 PM) Yes, for reproductive gametes as well, dai. daishutian: (11:19:52 PM) good daishutian: (11:19:59 PM) CSI did not lie to me on this day tehsongsong: (11:20:12 PM) Haha. tehsongsong: (11:20:19 PM) I feel like I'm in my grade 11 biology class. time held me: (11:20:27 PM) One woman found out that she was a chimera when the test for the child she had carried "proved" she couldn't be the mother. daishutian: (11:20:30 PM) except this is more awesome tehsongsong: (11:20:34 PM) yes tehsongsong: (11:20:38 PM) BECAUSE IT IS WITH P. time held me: (11:20:45 PM) /is chopped liver lovely annelid: (11:20:46 PM) Some parents have no biological relation to their relatives or children. Category:Crack